Rico/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Ms. Perky|Ms. Perky}} /Other|Other}} }} Rico *By psychiatric standards, Rico would not be diagnosed as a psychopath. **Psychopaths are incapable of empathy or shame, as well as being too arrogant to accept advice or admit mistakes. Instead he shows symptoms of an adult with a learning disorder, as well as autism (complications with speech, extreme attachment to explosions, poor impulse control), complicated by a nonspecific psychosis with episodes of catatonia. *It is possible that Rico has Pica, a condition where the affected individual has a desire to eat inedible things and this is supported by the fact that Rico has all kinds of stuff that is edible or not in his stomach. *Rico is the penguin whose appearance has changed most radically between the movies and the TV series. **The scar and Mohawk-feathers are the most obvious changes, less obvious are darker shadows around his eyes, a double chin and a slightly more bulbous stomach. *The reason for Rico's scar has not yet been explained. **He had no scar or Mohawk-feathers in the movies, but does have them in A Christmas Caper, which takes place before the movies. **In the fourth movie he gains a slicker version of his mohawk and a small chip on the left side of his beak, but is still missing his scar. *Rico's stomach seems to be a hammer-space, as it can hold numerous objects much larger than his body. *Rico is shown to be incredibly loyal and emotionally attached to Skipper, as Rico often gives up on what he wants because of Skipper's orders. He can't tolerate Skipper getting hurt as he blew up a car that he loved very dearly because it had hurt Skipper in Driven to the Brink. *So far, Rico has been used multiple times as a bazooka cannon firing candy canes/gumballs, a paper shredder and a vacuum cleaner, often with his flipper as the trigger or handle. *Even though Rico is not the tallest, he seems to be the heaviest of the Penguins as his block of ice melts significantly faster than Private or Skipper's in Sting Operation. *Rico is briefly shown to be a stamp collector in "Mr. Tux". *Rico's beak is strong enough to snap off a padlock in Untouchable. *In Misfortune Cookie, Rico's smile is creepy. But in countless scenes, he can be seen smiling perfectly, though it is possible he does smiles when he's happy or something, but when he does a big grin its creepy. *Rico has a teddy bear as shown in Driven to the Brink. *Although most of Rico's dialogue is garbled grunting, babbling, mumbling and nonsensical shouting, a great deal of it is possible to interpret into simple sentences. **It has improved since the second season. *Rico's babbling has been nicknamed "Rico-ese". *It may appear that Rico fancies himself a ladies man. **On multiple occasions it shows this, most notably in the episode Hot Ice. *Rico is seen to be very good at ice sculpting, as seen twice. **In A Christmas Caper, he sculpts a Christmas tree with knives. **In Byte-Sized, he creates a chainsaw with his chainsaw. *Rico seems to have bad luck with low flying ducks as seen in Misfortune Cookie and The Hoboken Surprise. *Rico freaks out when Skipper isn't present and will go in a childish state where he rocks himself and sucks his flipper in The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole. *Rico tends to sing out words when he is excited. **In Go Fish, he sang "Fish!" in an operatic voice. **In Gut Instinct, he does the same but sings "Rump whomper!". *In Love Hurts, when Skipper asks to the others who hadn't ever fallen for a woman, it is revealed that Rico fell for someone (or something) either named Guatemala or from Guatemala. *Along with all the other insanity, Rico may have a dual-personality disorder as he has been shown fluctuating between moments of refined composure and drinking out of china teacups, then switching to his obsession for whole-scale destruction. See Action Reaction and A Kipper for Skipper and even Operation: Big Blue Marble where he ate a furro with a fork and knife. This is actually true to real-life multiple personalities - there is usually a dominant personality and a personality that is more rarely seen. *In Operation: Antarctica, when Hunter asked the team whether if any of them had actually tasted penguin meat, Rico was the only one who raised his flipper; he has apparently tasted human blood somehow as shown in Can't Touch This. *Rico is shown to get hyperactive if he eats sugar. Strangely, he is apparently affected like this only if he eats Marshmallow Meow Treats. *As was shown in Operation: Swap-panzee, Rico tends to vomit in weightlessness. *In some of the Penguins of Madagascar movie promotional posters, part of Rico's right wing is missing. *In episodes such as Stop Bugging Me and Cradle And All, it is suggested that the other penguins consider Rico to be dirty and/or unhygienic. *Rico has an ongoing obsession with fish, as he tends to yell/sing "FISH!" This could mean that he has permanent Bacterial Pisces Dementia, a brain disorder that the other penguins contract in Herring Impaired that gives them a similar mad craving for fish and gluttonous behavior. Except Rico can control his mad cravings and gluttonous behavior enough to function normally (by Rico standards). ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Ms. Perky|Ms. Perky}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia